If today was your last day
by Bleeding green
Summary: This is a songfic about wally's last day. Don't like, don't read. Sad, I guess.


If today was your last day

**Okay, I just felt like this. I like all the characters of young justice, but for every verse, I could see KF in this song. Sorry it's so tragic! I own neither yj or If today was your last day by nickle back**

Wally had just gotten an x-ray and figured it out. The Light had planted a bomb on his hand when he paused for a breath and while he was eating, it fell in his mouth. No-one else knew it, save for Robin. There was 24 hours on the clock.

_My best friend gave me the best advice_

_He said each days a giftand not a given right_

_Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind_

_And try to take the path less traveled by_

_The first step you take is the longest stride_

He sat on his bed and called Robin. "How ya' holding up?" Robin asked his best friend sadly.

"Not good. I have 24 hours left. What are you supposed to do when your in a situation like this?" Wally asked.

"I think you should do what ever you always wanted to do. Don't you have a bucket list?" Robin told Wally.

"A what?" Wally was confused by the term.

"A list of everything you want to do before you kick _the_ bucket." Robin explained.

"Yeah, I guess." Wally shrugged.

"Then get to it! See ya' in a little bit. Bye." Robin said.

"Bye."

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was to late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past?_

_Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?_

_What if, what if, if today was your last day?_

Wally was thinking of the previous day. The team had gone on a mission to save a town from the Terror Twins again. Then they had fought the Light.

He ran to the cave, got his souviners and ran to the beach. He threw each one in the water, one at a time. He then waved goodbye and sped home before anyone on the team could see him.

_Against the grain should be a way of life_

_What's worth the price is always worth the fight_

_Every second counts 'cause there's no second try_

_So live like your never living twice_

_Don't take the free ride in your own life_

He then thought of how the team was formed. They had gone on the mission and made the new fourth member of their team.

They had stood up and said something. They proved themselves more then sidekicks. It was worth all the stress and pain. They, in a way, had rebelled and fought. It had felt good to them. More responsability. More respect.

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was to late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past?_

_Donate every dime you had?_

He was looking at a picture the day he joined the team. He knew he was much more different now. He was more selfish and flirty then. Now he was more kind and loyal.

He shook his head in shame. He didn't like who he had been. He was glad he changed. He stood next to the fireplace as he threw the picture in and watched it burn.

_And would you call those friends you never see?_

_Reminisce old memories?_

_Would you forgive your enemy?_

_And would you find the one your dreaming of?_

_Swear up and down to God above_

_That you'll finally fall in love_

Wally was waiting on the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Roy I'ts Wally. I was wondering if you wanna come over and hang out with Rob, Kaldur, Supey and me." Wally said, hoping he said yes.

"Why?" Roy questioned, skeptical. He thought this was a prank.

"I don't know, for fun? To hang out?" Wally answered as if he wouldn't die soon, though he would.

"No."

"Plllleeeaaasseee?"

"No."

"Please?"

"As long this isn't a prank." Roy gave in.

_If today was your last day_

_Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?_

_You know it's never to late to shoot for the stars_

_Regardless of who you are_

Wally walked through the park and saw Artemis, crying, on a park bench. He ran over to her.

"Artemis? Are you okay?" Wally asked, very concearned.

"I'm fine, Baywatch." Artemis said, wiping some tears away.

"But your crying."

"Fine, my boyfriend just broke up with me. Happy?" Artemis spat venomously.

"Not until you are." Wally sat next to her and took her hand.

"What do you mean?" Artemis looked up.

"C'mon, let's go on a walk." Wally said as he pulled her up and they walked through the park.

_So do whatever it takes_

_'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life._

_Let nothing stand in your way_

_'Cause the hands of time are never on your side_

Wally and his friends were laughing and watching a movie. Rocket and Kaldur were sitting next to each other, Superboy and Miss Matain were kissing, Robin and Zatanna were snuggling and he and Artemis were holding hands.

He decided to enjoy it while he could.

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was to late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past?_

_Donate every dime you had?_

Wally was putting money in a plastic box to help find a 12 1/2 year old girl named Alice June. She had blond hair, blue eyes, glasses and ivory skin.

He had also done this for another few kids named Cyrstal Evans, a 10 year old girl with red hair, green eyes and tan skin, Jason Kelly, a 13 year old boy with black hair, brown eyes and light skin, and Michael Jake, an 11 year old boy with brown hair, blue eyes and chocolate skin. He wanted the kids to be found.

He had given all his money away by now. He wouldn't need it.

_And would you call those friends you never see?_

_Reminisce old memories?_

_Would you forgive your enemies?_

_And would you find that one your dreaming of?_

_Swear up and down to God above _

_That you'll finally fall in love, if today was your last day?_

It was a good day, for a last day. He went to a deserted field and stared at the setting sun. He counted down. 3...2...1. Then everything went black.


End file.
